


Friends

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst but only for a little bit, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based off the song 'friends' by ed sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

_We’re not, no we’re not friends, nor have we ever been._

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to_

_-_

Their relationship was never platonic.

It all started in 2009, right when Dan stepped foot on the Manchester Train Station platform. He looked like a lost puppy, trying to find Phil in the crowd of people surrounding him. You would think it wouldn’t be so hard to find Phil when he is past the 6 foot mark. Dan couldn’t see him though and he was starting to lose hope. Maybe all of this was a lie.

That was when Phil came up behind Dan and hugged him. Dan almost punched him in the face because he thought it was a stranger. No, it was Phil. Beautiful, amazing Phil with eyes like the ocean and obvious dyed hair as black as night. Right then and there, Dan knew that he couldn’t stay friends with Phil. He wanted more.

It was so painfully obvious that Dan and Phil had a thing going on, though they never bothered to label it. If a fan were to ask Dan or Phil if they were together, they would shrug and avoid the question. Not because they didn’t want to out themselves, but because they don’t know the answer themselves.

-

_So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_-_

Dan started to develop feelings for Phil before he even met him. Who wouldn’t, with his playful, yet sexy voice and his ability to entertain people by just sitting in front of a camera and start talking?

He was so sure that Phil liked him too. Phil would let him do things that Dan wouldn’t in a million years let a platonic friend do. But maybe Phil didn’t like him. So he kept it to himself, but Phil’s eyes just make him fall in love with him all over again.

-

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don’t treat me like you do._

_-_

It was actually starting to hurt Dan by the way he started falling for Phil. But then Phil started letting Dan do things like cuddling in bed with him, having him over for an entire week and offering Dan to sleep with him in the bed. Platonically.

Was that a thing friends do?

Then Phil took Dan to the Skybar and right then did Dan know that he was ultimately screwed. So very screwed. Phil had bought a £200 meal just for Dan. Since when did friends buy things that are as expensive as _£200_ for a best friend? Either Phil really wanted to stay Dan’s friend for a long time or something else. But friends don’t treat Dan like Phil does.

_-_

Everything they did was perceived as platonic, of course.

Until they weren’t.

It was the cuddling in bed and the late night talks.

“Do you like anyone, Phil?”

“Of course I do, Dan.”

Dan suddenly gets defensive and sits up. Why would Phil let him cuddle with him and do all these things with him if Phil had his eyes on someone?

“Who?”

“You.”

-

_Well I know that there’s a limit to everything,_

_But my friends won’t love me like you._

_No, my friends won’t love me like you_

_-_

“Dan, Phil is from the internet. Haven’t you heard of ‘never talk to strangers?’”

“You don’t understand, I _know_ who Phil is. He’s done more for me than you have ever done.”

“That’s ‘coz he’s trying to get in your pants!”

That was the last time Dan spoke to any of his friends. There was no way they could talk about his best friend like that. Not in front of Dan, not anywhere.

_-_

_We’re not friends, we could be anything._

_If we try to keep those secrets safe._

-

Dan never told anyone else about Phil. Phil officially asked Dan to be his boyfriend and Dan knew that he couldn’t tell anyone.

-

Phil encouraged Dan to start Youtube. He was introduced to Youtube through Phil’s “Phil Is Not On Fire.”

Everything was fine. They didn’t have a big audience, so they didn’t give a damn about the shameless flirting on the internet. That was, until they started to grow more popular.

-

It has been about 3 years since Dan met Phil. It is the year 2012 and Dan and Phil are more popular than ever. They live together in London with a job as a radio presenter on the BBC. Sometime they sit around and wonder how that even happened.

Dan and Phil are still unstoppable and they can conquer anything together. No one has to know about their relationship, they’ll be okay without their viewers knowing.

-

_No one will find out if it all went wrong._

_They’ll never know what we’ve been through_

-

“PHIL, DELETE THE VIDEO!” Dan screams at Phil. That cursed video ruined everything.

“NO! I really think it’s time to tell the fans, Dan. Please,” Phil begs, his eyes watering. Is Dan really ashamed of their relationship?

“I’m- I’m not ready,” Dan tries to make Phil understand. There’s so much pressure. “Our subscribers, Phil. What if they don’t like us?”

“Dan, you’re basing _your_ happiness on _their_ opinions. That isn’t going to get you far. Please, just understand what I’m trying to say,” the tears starting to spill over. Dan couldn’t look at Phil anymore. He didn’t want to give in. Dan turned around and walked to his room, hearing the front door slam shut when he made it to the bed.

-

_But then again, if we’re not friends,_

_Someone else might love you too._

_And then again, if we’re not friends,_

_There’d be nothing I could do_

-

They were in a bar and that is no place for Dan and Phil to be. But they drifted and things aren’t alright between them. Almost everyone knew that Dan and Phil weren’t Dan and Phil anymore. In fact, it was just Dan or just Phil. At this point, it was almost _normal_ to see one separated from each other.

What wasn’t normal, however, was the fact that Dan was sitting there with too many drinks and Phil was on the dance floor with some random guy.

Now, it might be the drinks that clouded Dan’s judgement, but instead of sitting at the bar, he was approaching Phil and his ‘friend.’

“Sorry, but, what do you think your doing with _my_ boyfriend?” Dan sneers at the man that was dancing with Phil.

“We aren’t dating anymore, sorry. I think my _flatmate_ has had too much to drink,” Phil snaps back, shooting Dan a glare and his dancing partner an apologetic look.

“No, sorry, I’m not feeling well. I need Philly-willy to take me home,” Dan grabs Phil’s hand and leads him out of the club. Once they were outside, Phil yanks his arm out of Dan’s grasp.

“Exactly what do you think your doing, Dan?” Phil yells, releasing every feeling he was keeping inside.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me,” Dan tries to explain, completely lying to Phil’s face.

“Bullshit,” Phil sighs, running his hand through his hair.

“Okay, I was jealous. I don’t want anyone dancing with you, or dating you, or loving you. Phil, I still love you.”

-

_Friends should sleep in other beds._

_And friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do._

-

“Phil, I’m sorry. I do understand where you’re coming from, but please, you have to understand where I’m coming from. I love you, but you need to give me time. I’m only 20 years old. Just, please, give me time.”

That night, Phil and Dan sleep on the same bed and steal kisses. Dan’s body relaxes into Phil’s touch instead of cowering away like he would’ve in the past.

They know it will take time to make things back to the way it was, but for now, they are willing to stay by each other’s side until the end.

-

_And I know that there’s a limit to everything._

_But my friends won’t love me like you._

-

No one knows what happened between Dan and Phil during this time. All they know was that they were once very, very close friends that drifted away and are slowly drifting back. But Dan knows and Phil knows that they were never friends in the beginning of the story. They were something a whole lot more.

-

_No, my friends won’t love me like you do._

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._


End file.
